Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Featured Article *Wiara (Fragmented) # #Not all of those who wander are lost. Max the paranoid android (talk) 11:15, August 3, 2015 (UTC) #Definitive and foundational CBW character. Page written by one of CBW's premiere writers. Yep, this gets my vote. #''You shall not pass! #Insert Gandalf quote that became a meme here. Toa Teramur (talk) 22:24, August 24, 2015 (UTC) *Kyros (Afterverse) # #—[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:Rando07|'07']] 14:24, August 8, 2015 (UTC) # [[User:Lalajujunini|'L'a'''la]][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'''j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]''Hard to pronounce! 13:55, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Fiends #yolo. this page is a good read, at least Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ' #Some interesting stuff in that there article. 'My pen is mightier than my sword 02:32, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Featured Image *File:Mask of Creation Poster 1.png # *File:Stumpy Power.jpg #My first colored Stumpy meme. If this can't win, I don't know what can. My pen is mightier than my sword 23:54, August 1, 2015 (UTC) #—[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:Rando07|'07']] 14:24, August 8, 2015 (UTC) *File:I39 Elisis Nature11.JPG # #Everyone, vote for this one. This is probably one of the most unique MOC/environment photos on the wiki, and it's just plain beautiful. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 02:40, August 2, 2015 (UTC) # #Beauty at it's finest. Max the paranoid android (talk) 11:14, August 3, 2015 (UTC) #It's awesome. Toa Akapu Crotax (talk) 20:50, August 4, 2015 (UTC) #I hereby vote for this one. Maccy1949 (talk) 11:02, August 11, 2015 (UTC)Maccy1949 #Tough choice between this and Stumpy, but, in the end, #ElisisAbose ##ContinueTheElisisAbose2015 #Yeah, this one is cool. Windfall the wanderer (talk) 21:33, August 10, 2015 (UTC) #jah beauty [[User:Lalajujunini|'''L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]''Hard to pronounce! 13:52, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Featured Story *The Beginning of the End # *''Declaration'' #Lost the past two times, let's give it some spotlight for once. #Ah, yes. It's about time. # # #Aj! #Sure. Why not. Max the paranoid android (talk) 11:13, August 3, 2015 (UTC) #Toa Akapu Crotax (talk) 20:49, August 4, 2015 (UTC) #Finally. —[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:Rando07|'07']] 14:24, August 8, 2015 (UTC) #Aj #yeliliosidosis! [[User:Lalajujunini|'''L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]''Hard to pronounce! 13:52, August 17, 2015 (UTC) #After reading some of it, I can definitely say it deserves its spot on the main page. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 04:49, August 30, 2015 (UTC) #Excelsior! 23:35, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Featured Creation *Calais, with the CM-012 "Ragnarok" Attack Unit, back view # Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ' #I dare to go against the will of Thode 'My pen is mightier than my sword 00:10, August 2, 2015 (UTC) *Vezon Revamp # #The Duke Is AWSOME!!! (talk) 15:29, August 11, 2015 (UTC) *I39 Tayluu 11, 2015 (UTC) # #A highly deserving creation with a magnificent MOC incarnation. What's better yet is the fact this is a version not built by the original creator. Whoever ends up writing the article for this will have lots of features to talk about. Plus, Tayluu is the wife of The Mighty Thode. Voting against this is against His will. #Gah. #--Echo 1: [talk:Echo 1|High Resolution, 02:43, August 2, 2015 (UTC) #Impressive female MOC. All hail Thode.Toa Akapu Crotax (talk) 20:45, August 4, 2015 (UTC) #Heil Tayluu. -Maccy1949 # *Jismal (Toa Hagah Armor) #Fun fact, this MOC originally wasn't supposed to be her. It was just something I built I was bored. XD #I always liked this moc for some reason. Windfall the wanderer (talk) 21:43, August 4, 2015 (UTC) *Toa of Light #This has no name, backstory, or story use thus far, and no hope of winning... but I'll give it a shot (sorry about the background) #Against all odds, the N00bs will prevail! Max the paranoid android (talk) 11:09, August 3, 2015 (UTC) #jah noobs [[User:Lalajujunini|'''L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]''Hard to pronounce! 13:52, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Skull Screamer #Can I out up some thing and if so Featured Trivia *The third issue of Guardians of the Masks took longer to produce for several reasons. One, Darkblade9 was terribly busy with the end of school, among other things, taking away the time he would've used to work on this issue. Secondly, this issue is a full eleven pages longer than the previous two. The combination of these factors led to the issue being released over two months late. #I honestly don't know why. My pen is mightier than my sword 00:02, August 2, 2015 (UTC) 2. "Shrugs" Max the paranoid android (talk) 21:41, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Featured Quote #Screw context BeastlyIrritatingContent (talk) 23:08, August 1, 2015 (UTC)BionicleChicken # #Dohohohohoho #Content from the CBBC # #--Echo 1: High Resolution, 02:41, August 2, 2015 (UTC) #Nice and edgy. Just the way I like it. Max the paranoid android (talk) 11:12, August 3, 2015 (UTC) # [[User:Lalajujunini|'''L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]''Hard to pronounce! 13:52, August 17, 2015 (UTC) #Excelsior! 19:53, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Featured User *Invader39 #Invader is a cool guy, he's pretty dedicated. Also, if I don't do his, he'll kill me. Send help ---Pitcat #Would've done this myself if I wasn't busy. #He's Awesome. Nuff' said. Max the paranoid android (talk) 11:11, August 3, 2015 (UTC) # #Super helpful to new users. Thanks a ton! Toa Akapu Crotax (talk) 20:48, August 4, 2015 (UTC) #He has some of the least nonsensical stuff here Windfall the wanderer (talk) 21:45, August 4, 2015 (UTC) #Nomination number two for this Losernerd. Ah, well. All's well that ends well #-I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 19:56, August 11, 2015 (UTC) # [[User:Lalajujunini|'''L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'''ni]]Hard to pronounce! 13:52, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Comments I've removed my self-nominated FU bid, as I want to a: finish this and do some more of this and b: I want to do some more character pages. Probs plenty of time, no? Sorry to be impatient, but I think it's pretty much settled for this month... I happen to agree... can we just get this over with?